


恶种（3）

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	恶种（3）

刘基赫走进自己的卧室，把门上锁，垂头坐在床边，他的思绪不知飘到了哪里，一会脑海里出现尹宗佑的脸，一会又出现了徐文祖的脸。  
刘基赫在床边坐了好久，最后还是忍不住拿起地上被丢下的白色衬衫，刚刚才从徐文祖身上脱下的，似乎还带着一点体温。  
躺在床上，把脸埋在衬衫里，呼吸间都是小孩身上甜甜的味道和奶香味。但是还不够，刘基赫解开裤带，把裤子褪下，把衬衫盖在胯间，手隔着衬衫在自己的腿间动作，他感觉这样格外的刺激，略微粗糙的衬衫摩擦着顶端的嫩肉，他不禁想到和他只有一门之隔的徐文祖，想到他光滑白皙的腿上沾着牛奶的样子，想到他洗澡之后湿淋淋的头发和身体，想到他光着脚踩在凳子上煮汤的时候脚趾尖淡淡的粉色，没过多久，衬衫就被沾上了白色的浊液。  
刘基赫喘着粗气，高潮之后一股自我厌倦的情绪升起，他把衬衫扔在地板上，抬手遮住眼睛，这样是不对的，他想。

转眼间到了周末，是卞德中的学校放假的日子。  
刘基赫有一个会要开，他一边打着领带，一边对旁边的徐文祖说道，“今天你哥哥要回来，但我不在家，你们两个在家没问题吧？”  
“当然没问题，我又不是小孩子。”徐文祖撅着嘴说。  
刘基赫笑了笑，打好领带转身就走。  
“等等。”徐文祖突然叫住了刘基赫。  
刘基赫停下脚步，疑惑的看向他。  
“这条领带和你的衣服一点都不配，来，换上这个蓝白条纹的。”徐文祖从衣柜里拿出一条领带。  
刘基赫想接过来，但是徐文祖并没有要递给他的意思，他走上前，踮脚把他脖子上的黑色领带解开，扔在床上，看着刘基赫站在那里不动还撒娇似的抱怨，“您倒是低下来一点呀，这样我的手很累的。”  
刘基赫叉开腿，徐文祖终于满意了，他把领带绕过刘基赫的脖子，白皙纤细的手指在他的脖子前灵活的动作着，不一会就把领带给打好了。  
“早点回家。”徐文祖在刘基赫的耳边说道，吐息都打在刘基赫的脖子上，痒得很，但刘基赫还没来得及躲开，他又拉开距离回自己卧室去了。

刘基赫晚上十一点的时候才到家，小心的打开房门，这个时间孩子们应该在休息吧，他尽量动作放轻，不想吵醒他们。  
但是进门后，刘基赫听到了不同寻常的声音，从徐文祖的卧室那里传来。  
刘基赫皱了皱眉，轻轻的走过去，卧室的门没有关上，开了一个一掌宽的缝，刘基赫被看到的景象惊得定在那里。  
他看到徐文祖赤裸着下身，刚买的衬衫扣子解开了一大半挂着身上，一边圆润的肩膀都露了出来，穿着学校制服的卞德中也脱了裤子压在徐文祖身上，不难看出他们在做什么事。徐文祖的腿被架在对方的肩膀上，腰部离开了床，着力点落在肩部，床都被顶得晃动不止，小孩嘴里发出软糯糯的呻吟声，不成语句的，身上的皮肤泛着粉色，脚趾紧紧的蜷起。背对着刘基赫的卞德中也喘息不止的，一只手撑在小孩的头边，一只手扶着小孩柔韧的腰，下身又狠又快的顶撞着。  
看到这样的场景，第一个涌上刘基赫心里的居然不是怒火，而是欲火。  
他屏住呼吸，看着徐文祖紧紧皱起的眉头，紧闭的眼睛，潮红的脸颊，即使咬着嘴唇还是止不住的从嘴里泻出好听的呻吟声，汗水顺着他的脸颊流到床上，被布料吸收，一边的乳粒由于衬衫的滑落暴露在外面，显然之前被玩弄了一番，肿了起来变成了妖艳的红色。徐文祖的身体很柔软，大腿几乎都贴到了胸前，小腿绷得紧紧的，从这个角度看不到两个人交合的部位，但是这些画面就足以给刘基赫极大的冲击了。  
刘基赫目光灼灼的看着这个画面，突然，徐文祖睁开眼睛，正好和刘基赫的目光对上。  
刘基赫差点被惊得叫出来，但是徐文祖却神色不变，反而还冲他笑了笑，和这个年龄懵懂纯真的孩子的笑一样，就好像他现在是奔跑在球场取得了胜利的笑，而不是被压在床上被别人干。  
徐文祖眼睛紧盯着刘基赫，一边咬唇发出难耐的哼哼声，一边伸手去抚摸自己，刘基赫看着他的手从嘴唇往下划，路过修长的脖颈，到了胸前，捏住自己的粉点，在上面缓缓揉捏，另一只手顺着胸膛往下划，来到腹部，握住白白净净的分身，上下滑动着。  
除了两人的呻吟声外，刘基赫还能听到令人面红耳赤的水声，他的眼睛无法离开这刺激的画面，身体却往后推了一步，但是此时他完全无法控制自己脚步的轻重，发出了声音。  
卞德中后背一僵，打算回头看一下是什么发出声音，却被徐文祖一把抱住头，把自己的嘴唇送上去接吻，卞德中很快就放弃了回头的打算，抱着他把舌头伸进对方嘴里，刘基赫看到徐文祖半张着嘴，粉色的柔软的舌头在里面灵活的和对方的纠缠，由于嘴巴张开，他的呻吟声更大了，接吻的间隙还时不时的瞟过门口，看向刘基赫。  
刘基赫在那里不知道站了多久，卞德中突然双手掐住徐文祖的腰，加快速度在他身体里冲刺，徐文祖的腿也突然夹紧，仰起头来大声呻吟着，然后两个人同时放松，徐文祖的腹部被自己溅了一滩白色的液体，卞德中卸了力保持着插入的姿势趴在小孩身上喘气，还不停的吻着他的身体和脸。  
“做得好，哥哥。”徐文祖好不容易喘匀了气，用又嗲又甜的语气说道。  
卞德中一改之前的凶猛，露出一个傻里傻气的笑，“真。。。真的吗？嘻嘻。。。我好喜欢。。。弟弟。。。嘻嘻。。”  
“当然是真的。”徐文祖摸了摸卞德中有些刺手的头发，双手扶住他的脸，在他额头上吻了一下，散发着香气的玫瑰色嘴唇一触即离，留下冰凉触感，“舒服吗？”  
“舒。。。舒服。。。我。。都要爽。。。爽上天了，嘻嘻！”卞德中吻住那殷红且冰凉的嘴唇，手还不老实的抚摸着他的身体，惹得徐文祖又是一阵轻颤。  
“我。。。。忍不住了。。。”卞德中说着，又重新把徐文祖的腿拉开，把自己的东西顶了进去。  
呻吟声再次响起，刘基赫悄悄的后退，回到自己的卧室，轻轻关上门，落了锁，躺在床上。  
只是隔了薄薄的一层墙壁，刘基赫依然能听到隔壁传来的声音。  
刘基赫烦躁的锤了一下床，还是忍不住，他靠着墙壁，把耳朵贴到墙上，声音通过固体的传播被放大了几倍，又甜又奶的声音落在刘基赫耳朵里，弄得他的东西又胀大了几分。解开裤链，把自己早就怒张的欲望掏了出来，又拿过之前被放在柜底的徐文祖之前穿过的衬衫，把它遮在头上，嗅着里面残存不多的徐文祖身上的气味，手来到下身，一把握住自己的欲望。  
刘基赫回忆着徐文祖看向自己的眼神，没有丝毫的惊慌失措或者妩媚勾引，即使做着这样的事情那双漆黑的眼睛里也是干干净净的，但是却该死的让人想去侵犯，想去征服。刘基赫的手上下滑动，他的呼吸打在衬衫上，又弹回到他的脸上，他感觉空气都是滚热的。隔壁的声音越来越高亢，刘基赫的手也越动越快，终于，隔壁发出一声尖锐的惊叫然后归于平静，刘基赫也射了出来，靠着墙壁剧烈的喘息。  
过了一会，隔壁传来响动，刘基赫直起身子站起来，听着隔壁传来悉悉索索的整理东西的声音，然后房门打开，应该是两个人都出来了。  
刘基赫把自己的卧室拉开一个小缝，从缝隙中看到两人一前一后走出门，卞德中嘿嘿地笑着，已经穿戴好，全身上下除了衣服凌乱了些没有什么不妥帖的。而徐文祖依然只是穿着松松垮垮的白色衬衫，腿间甚至还沾着几缕白浊。  
“要完成老师的作业，不要偷懒哦。”徐文祖就好像刚才什么都没发生过一样，叮嘱着卞德中，然后转身进了浴室，“我去洗个澡。”


End file.
